An organic light emitting display device is a self-emission display device which has an organic light emitting diode that emits light to display an image. Since the organic light emitting display device does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it is possible to reduce a thickness and a weight thereof, e.g., as compared to the liquid crystal display. Further, the organic light emitting display device exhibits low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed.
The organic light emitting diode of the organic light emitting display device may include a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, an electron injection electrode, and a thin film encapsulation layer. In the organic light emitting diode, a hole supplied from the hole injection electrode and an electron supplied from the electron injection electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton, and light is generated by energy generated when the exciton falls to a ground state.